Elena Makes a Choice
by mssmithlove
Summary: This story is pure smut so be warned. Elena makes her decision and our 3 beloved main characters all benefit. Rated M for a reason. **UPDATED 3/16/2014**
1. Chapter 1

******My First Story! Criticism is encouraged! Thank and please enjoy!*******

****I do not own Vampire Diaries****

"Damon, all I've wanted in the past few months is you. I've wanted you to love me, to make love to me, to be mine. But I can't shake the guilt I feel about Stefan. And I've come to realize, it's not guilt."

Elena hesitated and Damon smiled encouragingly. His eyes told her to keep going.

"I don't want to hurt you Damon, or Stefan. But I need you to know that I'm in love with both of you and I don't want to do this to either of you. I can't make a decision between you two and it's not fair. Maybe I should just go. I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused you both."

Elena knew Stefan was in the house, and with his Vampire hearing he was always within earshot. She needed him to know this as well. She dropped her head and began to cry. She told herself she would replay her memories of both brothers in her mind when she got home and then let both of them go completely.

Damon touched Elena's arm. She couldn't even look at him. He slid his hands up to her shoulders and started to pull the straps of her top down her arms. She froze, not able to meet his eyes.

"Tell me to stop."

Her breath caught and she looked down trying to focus on something besides his white-hot touch.

"Elena," Damon warned, "If you don't tell me to stop, I won't."

Elena stood quietly, feeling every nerve in her body light up, and her legs start to tremble.

Damon placed his hands on her shirt hem, and began pulling upward. Elena lifted her arms up and let Damon finish the motion. He ran his hands up her back and unhooked her bra clasps. He pushed the straps down her shoulders and let it fall to the floor. She breathed heavy as her exposed nipples hardened in their freedom. Damon ran his hands up her sides, around to her chest and sharply pinched her nipples. She let out a stifled whimper and breathed deep, shoving her breasts into Damon's hands. He massaged them, as he stuck his tongue in her ear.

"Damon," Elena whispered, hesitant to ask what she was thinking.

"Tell me what you want," he whispered, nibbling lightly on her ear.

"I want you both," she said slowly, holding Damon's hands on her chest so as not to let her go.

"Oh Elena. You think we don't know that? Stefan is warming up in the other room as we speak. We both love you Elena. We want to give you everything you want. You don't have to choose."

Damon pinched her nipples again.

"But right at this moment, all we want to do is make you feel so good, and make you cum so hard, you won't remember your own name. The only thing you'll know is that you belong to the Salvatore brothers."

Then, with vampire speed, Damon yanked the remainder of Elena's clothing off and hiked one of her legs up from behind. He then reached around and slapped her pussy and she cried out in pure pleasure.

"I know you like it when I spread your legs and tap your little wet cunt," he slapped her pussy again and then shoved a finger in her wet core. Elena bent her knees, trying to get him deeper, grabbing his forearms to steady herself.

"Fuck, Damon, please. You're going to make me cum before Stefan even gets to touch me."

"I don't think you realize what we have planned for you tonight. Now Elena. Get on your knees. Wrap your sweet little lips around my hard cock and suck. I want to watch you blow me."

He spun her around, winked at her and she eagerly got down on her knees. He had already freed himself from his clothing and his member was standing at attention. Elena eagerly took him in her mouth, and he grabbed her chin, tilting her face up.

"Good girl Elena. You like that don't you," he said, as he stuck his thumb in her mouth, "Oh shit, your mouth is so wet, I can't wait to feel your pussy. Or maybe I'll start from the other side. You're just begging to be fucked in the ass."

Elena blushes and couldn't help but smile. How these two Salvatore brothers always knew exactly what to do to her blew her mind every single time.

"You are so good. I think you've wetted me enough that I'll slip right into your ass perfectly. Stay on your knees and turn around."

She did as she was told and waited. She felt Damon sit behind her, then pulled her over him so she was straddling him, facing away. He propped himself up against the wall and steadied her over him. He then slapped her ass and she squealed. He grabbed her hips and pulled her gently down, slowly sliding in and out of her ass, stretching her out. She sat back, and Damon let her ride slowly, getting used to the feeling.

It didn't take long for Elena to lose all inhibition as she slammed down on Damon's hard length, whining and screaming in delight at every pump. Elena got on to her feet so she could pump faster, reaching on to her toes as she rode harder. She closed her eyes and threw her head back. Damon was grunting behind her.

"Fuck yes Elena, don't stop. Oh shit, don't stop. I know you like this, you love getting fucked in the ass don't you baby. Let's hear you moan."

"Oh my fucking god Stefan," she said, barely catching that she called out the wrong brother's name.

"I'm here Elena."

She heard Stefan's voice, every word dripping in sex, and she opened her eyes to see him fall onto his knees in front of her.

"Jesus Elena, you're going to kill us both," he said as he crawled slowly to her opening, looking as though all he needed was this. "Look at you, riding wildly. Can I touch you?"

She smirked a little, loving how sweet Stefan could still be, even when seeing her riding his brother's cock. She nodded, still feeling completely out of control as Damon thrust up into her over and over. She closed her eyes again and threw her head back.

"Elena, your hot wet pussy is dripping all over the floor, and no one is paying attention to it all. Let me help you," Stefan said, as she felt his gentle fingers graze her clit.

All of sudden, Stefan shoved two fingers into her and grabbed her chin. Elena moaned loudly and opened her eyes to look straight into Stefan's beautiful face.

"Oh fuck, look at you enjoying both of us touching you in all the right places. Yes, Elena. Feel this." Stefan curled his fingers upward and stroked her g-spot every time he thrust his fingers into her. He fingered her faster and faster. She threaded her fingers in his hair and bit her lip, trying not to lose it entirely.

Elena looked into Stefan's face, and all she could see was pure need. He smiled then took his other hand and rubbed the very tip of one of her nipples, never breaking eye contact. Damon reached around and did the same to her other nipple, and Elena screamed as she came hard. She heard both boys encouraging her to come undone and she thrashed and writhed on Damon's dick and Stefan's hand. It was the longest orgasm she'd ever experienced and she felt both brothers rubbing and soothing her through it. They didn't let up until Elena grabbed both of their hands to let them know she'd finally finished.

Her legs felt weak and she fell forward onto her knees, into Stefan. Her world was blurred and she tried to focus again. She steadied herself and blinked to see clearly. Stefan was staring at her. His gaze lit her on fire again and she knew she wanted more. She needed more. She grabbed Stefan's shirt at the hem and began yanking at it.

"I was hoping you'd want more you sexy little thing," Stefan said, as he assisted in pulling his top over his head, and removing the remainder of his clothing. Elena dug her fingers into his abs, feeling every ridge in his stomach. She felt herself wanting to drool over his hotness, and she reached behind her to grab Damon's hand, to ensure him that she wanted them both. Badly. Still.

Stefan grabbed Elena's face and kissed her deeply, and passionately. When he let go, there was more then just love in his eyes. There was pure hunger. He buried his face in her neck and planted wet kisses on her shoulders and chest, down her arms and stomach. Damon had begun the same process behind her, kissing her back, suckling her shoulder blade. Elena spread her knees apart, hoping soon that one of them would touch her where she needed it most, as she felt that familiar burn in her lower stomach. She groaned with every kiss.

She turned to the side and was able to grab both brothers' cocks, rubbing them up and down. Stefan let out a strangled cry and Damon drew in a sharp breath. She felt a little guilty, as this was the first contact Stefan was receiving. She pumped them both then abruptly stopped.

"Oh god, Elena, please. I need you. We need you so badly. Please, please let me fuck you," Stefan asked quietly, as he dropped his hands to the floor, trying to catch his breath. Elena smiled, and then climbed onto the bed.

"You know, boys, I am a lady. I prefer this big, soft bed to the cold hard floor. I don't mind a good floor fucking, but I think it's my turn to make the decisions for a little while."

Both brothers crawled up onto the bed, and Elena caught Damon's beautiful blue eyes. He was so intense with his look. She shivered thinking about what he has just done to her body and what he will continue to do for the rest of the night. She purred and reached out to pull Damon in for a deep kiss. She released him, then grabbed Stefan and pulled him over her. She hitched her leg over his shoulder and silently requests he enter her.

"All I've wanted for so long is to have you underneath me, naked and writhing. I'm so glad you've agreed to let us both love you."

Elena smiled, than gasped as Stefan pushed into her, roughly but not enough to hurt her.

"And I'm so glad you've agreed to let us fuck you senseless as well," Stefan said between thrusts. He pushed her leg out further and drove deeper into her. She grabbed his shoulders as he pumped faster.

"Oh god Stefan, ah, oh my god, yes fuck me, oh god," she moaned looking up at him. He could hardly contain his animalistic grunts as he watched the woman he loved lose control underneath him. He pounded harder into her, feeling pleased with himself for making her want him this badly. He wanted her just as much.

"Look how sexy you are. Do you feel how hard my cock is for you? I always thought I should be gentle with you, but now that you've agreed to the roughness, I can't get enough of your wet opening, dripping and waiting for my every thrust. I'm going to make you say my name over and over tonight."

Stefan's mouth dropped open as he felt every wave of sensation wash over him.

"Stefan please, your words are driving me mad," Elena squealed. She'd never heard him talk like this before. She loved it. She wanted more.

Stefan then pulled them both up and lay on his back, forcing Elena on top.

"Ride me, ride my dick hard. I want to watch your tits bounce up and down as you slam down onto my dick." Stefan tapped her bundle of nerves gently with his finger as she rode him, and she cried out. "You like that?" He rubbed it lightly then tapped it again, a little harder.

"Tell me how much." She whimpered and let out a strangled reply.

"Don't fucking stop. Oh god, I love it. I love it Stefan. I love you."

Stefan smiled and continued to talk dirty to her as she bounced on him. She felt wetness on her jaw, and reached up to put her hand in Damon's hair as he darted his tongue in and out of her ear. He shoved his fingers in her mouth and she sucked hard on them, getting herself even more riled up, loving that even a simple finger sucking could get Damon breathing hard.

Damon then trailed his wet fingers down her body and began rubbing her breasts tenderly.

"Oh god, oh my god, ughn ughn, yes don't stop," Elena moaned, slamming down harder every time.

"Feel, Elena," Damon whispered, "feel every nerve in you vibrating. Feel how wet you are around Stefan. Feel my hands wrapping around to your hard nipples, and the sensations you experience when every hot spot on your body is being tended to. Now Elena, scream for me," Damon said as he pinched her nipples hard and she did, saying both of their names as she came on Stefan's hard length.

"Oh god, oh fuck don't let me go, don't stop," Elena said quietly as Stefan drove up into her and Damon rubbed her body. She saw stars and her head spun as she enjoyed all the pleasure her body had to offer her.

Elena finally came back down, feeling anxious to tend to both her male suitors that had just made her world explode. She tried to steady herself, and Damon caught her as she fell back.

"You… you… you guys I can't… I need… I'm," Elena trailed off, trying to get her words right.

"Hush," Stefan said lovingly as Damon cradled her in his arms, "there is no need to speak. Not when I can do this instead."

Stefan then placed his hands on her knees and pulled them apart. She tried to object.

"Stefan, you've done so much for me already, I need to return the favor. You can't tend to me all night."

"Oh, we beg to differ my sweet Elena," Damon said, and he laid her back against his chest, as Stefan continued to open her legs. Elena stopped fighting as Stefan's lips connected with her wet core, and she writhed against his mouth.

Stefan lapped at her, darting his tongue in and out of her, rubbing her nerves with one finger, slipping another into her. Her eyes rolled back in her head as Damon whispered how good she looked, splayed out on the bed, humping Stefan's face. Elena's hips bucked up at the sound of Damon's voice, and the sensation of Stefan's fingers and tongue. She felt Damon's length harden against her as he watched her. She opened her eyes and the site of Stefan getting her off in his mouth made her cum hard, right then and there.

"Stefan, Stefan, oh god, ah yes," Elena let out a gurgled grunt as she watched Stefan lap up her juices.

Elena blinked, and suddenly she was against the wall. No wait, not the wall. Her back was pressing against Stefan, who was against the wall. She felt his hands close around each of hers and raise them above her head, around his neck.

"I think we've had enough of the bed. We thought you wouldn't mind us finishing against the wall" Damon said as he walked toward her. He grabbed her hips and easily lifted her up, as she wrapped her legs around him. She looked into his eyes as he settled her onto his length and pushed her back into Stefan.

Stefan slipped into her ass and she moaned as the two brothers lifted her, and she turned to put one arm around each of them. They then brought her back down onto both of their cocks at the same time. Elena cried out, not believing the sensations she was feeling. She noticed they both were quiet, and she looked up to see Damon watching his shaft slide in and out of her. She knew how turned on he was by the sight. She turned to look at Stefan, as he bit his lip and grunted low, trying to make himself last longer. She decided it was her turn to talk to them the way they'd talked to her all night.

"Oh yes, Stefan fuck my ass hard, give it to me. Damon, pound into me harder, I want you both to fill me as much as you possibly can. How are you both so big? Please, give it to me. Make me cum all over both of you. I've never felt anything like this before."

Stefan raked his nails down her back and growled low as he drove hard into her. Damon grabbed Elena's hips and continued to drill her.

Stefan came first, with the most beautiful sound of satisfaction Elena had ever heard. His head fell onto her shoulder blade as he ground his hips into her a few more times. He let out a euphoric sigh.

Damon finished next, whispering that he loved her over and over as he came down from his high. He put his hand on her cheek and kissed her softly.

With this loving gesture, Elena realized she loved both sides of both of her men. Damon was rough and dirty, but when it came down to it, he really was in love with her and could show her more then he could ever tell her. Stefan was always good to her, kind and gentle and she always knew he loved her. But deep down he had a fire inside him, only for her, that he had been waiting to release. And she loved it.

Damon held on to her tight, and Stefan reinforced his grasp. Elena relaxed against them both.

"I love you both, so very much. And thank you for everything. Please tell me this won't be the last time we do this."

Stefan and Damon laughed together. Elena took her time to kiss each brother sweetly and deeply.

******My First Story! Please be gentle with criticism, but criticism is encouraged! Thank and please enjoy!*******

****I do not own Vampire Diaries****


	2. Chapter 2

****Again, reviews are encouraged!****

Elena woke with a start. She blinked furiously to focus her vision, and sat upright.

Suddenly, scenes from the night before flooded her mind and a smile took over her face. Her body shook as she remembered Damon's hands on her, rubbing her, and Stefan's tongue inside of her, making her plead for more. An after shock of pleasure trickled down her spine and she sighed in pure bliss. She rolled over, searching for her two lovers and found that she was alone. A note fell from one of the pillows and she picked it up.

To our love:

Last night was magic. We'll be back soon.

XO

D & S

Elena pushed out her lower lip in a pout and lay back down. She closed her eyes, taking in every memory as the night before came rushing back to her. She saw Stefan crawling toward her, eyes dark and wanting. She remembered Damon's blue eyes sparkling as he touched her. Her nipples perked and she felt a flicker of need between her legs.

She let her hands roam over her naked body, allowing her fingers to graze and knead her breasts. She moaned out loud, silently wanting for the Salvatore brothers to return and pick up where they left off from the night before. She brushed her fingers over her stomach and down to her lower belly. She slowly approached her thighs, breathing harder with the anticipation.

A rush of cold air ran over her entire body as she felt someone pull the sheets back from her. Her eyes flew open and she found two very sexy brothers standing on either side of the bed. She gasped, hand still between her legs.

"I believe your fingers are about to do my tongue's job, Ms. Gilbert," Damon smirked, glancing down Elena's body. She blushed and began to pull her hand back. Damon grabbed her wrist.

"Well don't stop on our account. Let's see if you can do it better yourself."

Elena looked back and forth at each brother. Stefan's eyes were dark and she could tell he was holding himself back from touching her. She saw the cockiness in Damon's smile and she felt herself wanting to take this on. To challenge one brother's ego while making the other want her more. She closed her eyes to help with the nerves and continued to reach lower.

Her fingers grazed her slit and she moaned quietly at the contact. She felt how wet she was and spread her legs further. She slid her fingers up and down her inner-thighs, then spread her lips and slipped her middle finger in. She groaned and ran her other hand through her hair.

"Eh, I don't know. I think she likes it okay, but I don't think she's really doing it for herself, in my opinion. Why don't we help her out Stefan?" She heard Damon's voice, full of sarcasm, but she could still hear the need in it as well and she knew she'd won. She smiled, then felt a dull pain at the base of her neck.

Stefan grabbed Elena by her hair and pulled her up to her knees.

"Oh!" Elena cried, loving the feeling of Stefan taking control and she felt the wetness between her legs continue to accumulate.

Stefan placed his knee between her legs and spread them apart further. He grabbed her wrists and pulled them up over her head. She settled her hands on either elbow, locking her arms around the back of her neck and Stefan leaned in, kissing her softly.

"Don't move your arms, and stay on your knees," he whispered over her lips. She nodded gently, feeling the drum in her lower abdomen beat harder.

"God," Stefan moaned in her ear. He closed his eyes and let his head fall against hers. "I won't ever be able to keep my hands off of you. Please say we can have you whenever we want."

Elena smiled. "You can have me whenever you want."

Stefan licked her neck, down to her collarbone. Elena moaned softly. She felt him smile against her chest. He licked back up to her ear.

"What do you want Elena?" Stefan whispered in her ear. "Do you want me to touch you here?" His fingers grazed her neck and she sighed.

"Oh, not satisfied? Do you want me to touch you here?" His fingers touched her lips and she heaved, pushing her breasts forward.

"What about here?" Stefan gazed into Elena's eyes as he brought both his hands down to her breasts. He ran his fingers gently over her nipples. Elena squirmed and panted, moaning loudly.

"Looks like I hit a nerve," Stefan said, staring down at Elena as she writhed under his touch. He flicked each nipple and Elena's legs shook as she felt the burning need in her stomach ignite.

"Stefan, please, please. Touch me, touch my clit, touch my pussy, make me cum, please Stefan. Fuck me. Now."

Stefan pulled his shirt over his head. Elena saw Damon remove his top as well, and she growled loudly at both of her suitor's half naked bodies. Stefan leaned forward and brushed his pectorals against Elena. He backed up and she whimpered at the loss of contact.

"Please," she moaned, lust coming off her in waves. She saw Stefan's face drop, and he leaned in to give into her demands, unable to resist her. Damon grabbed his shoulder.

"Uh uh brother, not yet. I don't think she wants it bad enough. Do you, Elena? You're not quite ready for us to really give it to you, are you?"

Elena groaned in frustration and closed her eyes trying to calm down. She felt hot breathe against her wet opening and her eyes flew open. She looked down to find Damon between her legs. He breathed and the heat brought Elena right back to the brink.

Damon ran his tongue up her outer lips. She bucked her hips and Damon drove his tongue and fingers up into her. She writhed over his mouth, screaming out in ecstasy as Damon found his rhythm. Damon moaned onto her pussy and the vibration made her shake. She felt the pressure building within her and groaned deep. Damon pulled back a bit and Elena whined.

"Please, oh fuck. I want to cum, please let me, I'm begging," Elena gritted out through her teeth. She felt Stefan in her ear from behind her, and another bolt of electricity shot through her.

"Should we let you cum Elena?" Stefan asked, running his fingers down the sides of her breasts. "Have you been a good girl? Should I let you fuck my brother's mouth until you explode? Or should I put you on my dick and fuck you until you can't see straight? Decisions, decisions."

Elena ground down harder on Damon's face, and Stefan breathed low in Elena's ear. He reached down and palmed her breast, then stuck his tongue in her ear.

Elena shook and writhed as she came on Damon's tongue. She came hard and long, whining and crying out, riding out every wave and shock as they took over her body. Neither brother let up and she came again, completely losing herself to the Salvatores.

Elena caught her breath and Stefan pushed her forward onto her hands. She tried to snap out of her haze. She looked behind her and saw Stefan gaze lovingly at her. She nodded her head and closed her eyes as he pushed into her.

Elena pitched forward and moaned. The contact was a pleasant surprise and Elena bit her lip. Stefan twined his fingers into her hair and pressed deep into her from behind. She closed her eyes, moaning low. Stefan pulled out, then pulled her hair and slammed back into her hard. Elena held on to the edge of the bed, trying to keep steady, as her knees weakened with every pump Stefan gave her.

"I love your pussy Elena," Stefan groaned behind her. "You're the sexiest thing on this earth."

She felt hands on her face and looked up to see Damon. He ran his thumb along her lower lip and she darted her tongue out to greet it. He groaned and stuck his index and middle fingers in her mouth. She licked and sucked them, biting them gently.

"Fuck Elena. Mm, good girl. Is that how you'll suck my dick?" Damon moaned out.

She looked at him and nodded, smiling as she swirled her tongue around his fingers. She watched him drop his other hand to his jeans, unbuttoning and yanking them off quickly. He pulled his fingers back and crawled onto the bed on his knees. Elena took him in her mouth immediately. He ran his hands down her sides, grunting and groaning as she took him deeper. He trailed his fingers down her spine and circled her tailbone, getting dangerously close to her backdoor. She wiggled her ass excitedly.

"Want to do the honors brother? We both got to fuck her in the ass last night, so we do know she loves it," Damon said smugly. Hearing Damon talk like this thrilled Elena, and she took his dick deeper into her mouth. She felt pressure as Stefan slid his middle finger into her ass, licking it first so it went in easier. She cried out loudly against Damon's cock, squirming under Stefan's touch. Stefan dipped his finger further into her.

Damon held the back of her head, reveling in the pleasure of how deep he was in her mouth. He pulled back a little and she sucked him hard. He growled low, and wrapped his fingers in her hair, guiding her up and down his cock.

"Oh, fuck, Elena, yes, suck my dick baby," he moaned.

Elena smirked, and then took him deep in her throat. Stefan gave her another smack on her ass and leaned over her body, kissing her shoulder.

"You look incredible like this, Elena," Stefan whispered in her ear. He sat back up and dug his fingers into her hips.

"Ohhhh god, Elena," Damon groaned low. She sucked harder. He took a deep breath and pulled out of her mouth. He sat back onto his heels, taking Elena's face in his hands. He stared down at her with hooded eyes.

"Touch yourself, Elena," he whispered, still catching his breath and Elena's inner fire blazed.

"Oh yes, rub your pussy for us, Elena," Stefan said from behind her, slowing his pace to allow her to steady herself.

Elena shifted her weight to one arm and brought her hand down to her clit, never taking her eyes off Damon. She rubbed against it in small circles with her fingers, and felt her body hum. She heard Stefan grunt behind her then felt him slap her ass and finger her harder. He was clearly enjoying seeing her like this.

"Cum for me, Elena. I need to see you cum. Please make those beautiful noises you make as you lose control," Damon whispered, his blue eyes piercing her soul. He skimmed his fingers down her face and chest, over her dangling nipples and Elena road faster, whimpering as her body responded to every hand on her.

Stefan reached around Elena's waist and pressed his hand against hers on her pussy. She moaned, and he rubbed her harder. She shrieked and unraveled under him.

"Oh my god, ahhh Stefannnn," she cried out, and Stefan pounded into her, rubbing her pussy vigorously and fingering her ass. She howled as he rocked her body.

The boys held her in place as she thrashed and shook, caressing and fucking her to completion. She sobbed out appreciation as every nerve in her body exploded. Damon never took his eyes off her, watching her reaction, and he flicked and pulled her nipples. She pulsed around Stefan's dick, and Stefan grunted loudly, picking up speed.

Stefan pulled out of her, and she felt something hard against her ass.

"Stefan," she moaned, still trying to regain control from her most recent orgasm.

"I can't get enough of you, Elena," Stefan growled. "Your beautiful body, the way you respond to my cock and my every touch. I'll want you for the rest of my life."

He pulled her up to her knees and pushed into her ass. She cried out, not realizing she was already for the next round. She pressed back hungrily and Stefan smiled.

"I'm glad you feel the same way," Stefan laughed a little and he pumped once hard into her.

"Ah, Stefan!" she cried.

He moved them to the edge of the bed, swinging his legs to hang down. He spread Elena's legs over the outsides of his knees and pumped up into her ass once. She wriggled against him, crying out again. She felt Damon bring his hand to her face and she grabbed his arm, steadying herself against him.

Stefan grabbed her under her thighs and lifted her legs up slightly, exposing her wet opening. Damon stared down at her with lustful eyes and wrapped his other hand around his hard-on. Elena moaned, her eyelids hanging low with arousal.

"Fuck," she said slow and low as Stefan pumped up into her again. "Damon," she whispered, reaching out to grab him by his cock and bring him to her core. "I need you both," she moaned.

Damon settled his cock at her entrance and held her legs as he pressed into her. Stefan found his rhythm behind her and she whined in pleasure.

"Oh god," Elena moaned. "Please don't stop, don't ever stop. I need you more then anything."

Stefan sucked her ear and brought his hands to her breasts. He flicked her nipples over and over and she squealed. Damon leaned into her other ear, sticking his tongue in her ear.

"Elena, you feel incredible. You're so tight and wet. Your smooth body makes me want to keep you in my bed and never let you leave," he groaned low in her ear. She writhed and bit down on her lip, allowing herself to live in the moment, enjoying every touch.

Stefan brought his hand down to her pussy.

"I want to hear you cum Elena. Scream for me. Tell me who you belong to," Stefan growled in her ear, and rubbed her clit hard. She did scream, crying out each brother's name.

"I'm yours, Stefan, I'm yours, Damon. I belong to the Salvatores," she sobbed as she road hard on each brother's dick.

Stefan dropped his forehead softly on her shoulder, and whispered a quiet "I love you Elena," as he came in her. Damon brought his lips to Elena's, whimpering in her mouth as he pumped his hips against her, finishing his orgasm. He bit her lip softly, not enough to break skin, and dropped his head. He pulled out of her gently.

Stefan lifted her and set her on the bed. She let herself fall onto her back and threw her arms over her eyes. She laughed a little, smiling hard.

"What is so funny?" Stefan asked, laughing a little as well, laying down next to her. Damon climbed onto the bed and flopped on her other side.

Elena laughed again, and looked back and forth.

"How is this possible? How can the two of you be here, making me feel this good? This doesn't feel real," she said.

Damon leaned in and kissed her gently.

"It's real Elena," he whispered against her lips. "Embrace it."

Elena closed her eyes, allowing both brothers to roam their hands over her. She brought her hands over her head, and indulged in each touch, as Stefan ghosted his fingers down her stomach and Damon trailed her collarbone lightly. She sighed.

Stefan ran his fingers down her cheek, caressing her sweetly. Her heart swelled and she looked at him. She felt tears form in her eyes and she blinked them back, feeling silly for the motion overwhelming her like that.

"I've never loved anyone like I love you, Elena. Those nights you spent away from me were the worst I've experienced in 162 years. I can't live without you," Stefan said, feeling every inch of Elena's body, running his hands over every curve.

Elena felt like crying, the sweetness in Stefan's voice making her ache. She closed her eyes, listening intently. She felt Damon trace small circles in the palm of her hand. She looked over at him.

"You are my world, Elena. You are the reason I live. I'm not ashamed to admit that I am madly in love with you. You're my everything," Damon whispered lovingly.

This time, Elena did begin to cry. She rolled onto her stomach and began to sob into the pillow, allowing herself to feel every emotion she knew she'd been trying to keep under control for months now. Stefan pulled the blankets up over her and tucked her in.

Elena reached out her hands, grasping for both brother's touch. Stefan took her small hand in both of his and kissed the inside of her palm. Damon laid his cheek onto her hand and closed his eyes.

"Elena, talk to us," Stefan said gently, laying a kiss on her shoulder blade.

Elena looked up from under wet lashes and smiled.

"I never thought I could be this happy. I never thought we would be able to make this work. The constant pull I felt between the two of you was so painful, I was always afraid of hurting or losing one of you. And now, here we are, living this incredible life. You two mean more to me then anything. You two are more then just my lovers. You're my family."

The Salvatores scooted closer to her, rubbing her back and stroking her hair. Elena wept quietly, allowing the months of stress rise from her. She felt relief and bliss wash over her, as Stefan and Damon coaxed her into sleep.

"We'll see you in your dreams," Damon whispered, and Elena slowly dozed off.

*****Reviews are encouraged! Please let me know what you think.*****


	3. Chapter 3

****Third and final chapter of this story. Hopefully more new stories to come soon!****

Elena let herself breath and her body rest as she turned the water on. She decided she needed a few human moments to herself and told the Salvatore's she needed to shower. Alone.

She ran the sponge over her body as she let herself take in the last few days. She smiled and bit her lip, thinking about the two brothers having their way with her. She closed her eyes and let the water splash down her face. She ran her hands through her hair, reveling in the heat. As she dropped her head forward, she found her hand between her legs. She laughed a little to herself, knowing she probably would never be able to get enough of these two vampires.

Elena shut the water off and headed back to the giant bed, drying herself off as she went. She knew she'd find her lovers there.

She turned the corner and found the bed neatly made and neither brother in sight. She turned around and came face to face with a very naked Damon.

"Finally," he said, and he lifted her up by her waist. She wrapped her legs around him, giggling as he palmed her ass. He growled against her neck.

Damon set her down on the desk, as she secured her legs around him. He guided himself into her and she wrapped her hands around his neck, moaning low. She dropped her head forward and Damon's forehead met hers as he watched himself fuck her.

"What is it about you Elena," Damon whispered, closing his eyes as Elena bit her lip, "that makes me want to fuck you and make love to you all at once. I just want to pleasure your body."

He ran one hand up to the back of her neck and pressed deep into her slowly. She whined loudly, feeling the pressure build within her.

"Damon," She moaned as he pulled out then entered again, even slower. She'd expected to be ravaged again. She hadn't expected this.

Damon brought his lips to her neck and down her chest. She arched into his touch, setting her hands behind her and leaning back. Her breasts rose up as she breathed deep and Damon took one nipple in his mouth, licking it ever so softy. Elena let her head fall back, enjoying every minute of this.

"Damon, oh my god," she moaned quietly, taking in his every touch. He kissed his way back up to her lips and sucked her bottom lip softly. Her mouth dropped open, knowing she was close. Damon ghosted his lips over her jaw to her ear.

"I could watch you cum all day Elena. I love being the one to make you cum. I love watching your nipples harden and feeling your tight little pussy contract around my dick."

He brought both of his hands to her nipples and Elena squealed as he rubbed each tip with his middle fingers. Her body contorted and she squeezed around Damon as she crept closer to the edge of her release. He flicked her nipples and she came hard. She curled her toes and dug her fingers into the wood desk as her orgasm washed over her.

"That's a good girl, there you go, let go Elena, let it all go. Cum all over my cock."

Elena panted harder, his words only making her wetter. She felt how slick she was against Damon but was hardly able to care as she road out every wave of pleasure.

Damon steadied within her and brought her head to his chest as she calmed.

"I love you beautiful girl," he whispered and she rested against him. He cradled her head against his chest.

Elena let out a blissful sigh. He slowly pulled out of her and she felt another set of hands take her face. Damon moved and Stefan stepped in between Elena's still open legs.

"You okay?" Stefan asked quietly, staring down into her eyes.

"You have know idea," she moaned quietly. She felt Stefan's hands move to her neck and he kissed her forehead.

"Mm Stefan," she moaned, knowing full well she was all too ready to go again. She pressed her body into his, running her hands down his back. He laughed a bit and slid his hands under her, picking her up.

"How is it possible that every time you speak, my entire body burns with need. To be near you, to be inside you, to make you cry out."

Elena wrapped her legs and arms around him, kissing his shoulders and neck as he took her to the bed. He groaned and lay down on his back in the sheets, allowing Elena to settle her knees on either side of his hips above him. She leaned down and kissed his neck.

"Elena," Stefan breathed in her ear. He ran his hand down her back and gripped her ass tightly.

Elena's lower belly burned, the sound of his voice lighting a fire inside of her.

"Talk to me," she growled.

He brought his other hand to the back of her head and secured her face at his neck as he whispered in her ear.

"Watching you like this, letting us do these things to you... It brings something out in me, Elena," he growled. The anticipation was making her crazy. She squeezed his arm, encouraging him to continue.

"What does it do to you Stefan?"

He brought both his hands to her hips and slowly pushed into her, watching as her mouth dropped open. He guided her up and down him slowly, making her ache. She leaned down to kiss him, feeling need radiate from him as he slowly made love to her.

"It brings out an animalistic nature in me that I didn't know I had," he gritted out through clenched teeth.

He pumped into her harder once.

"Ughn, Stefan," she cried.

"It makes me want to touch you everywhere," he said and thrust into her again. She moaned and bounced up and down easily on him.

"I want to touch your body," he ran his hand up her back and pumped up into her again. She gasped and groaned.

"I want to touch your breasts," he wrapped one arm around her waist and bit one of her nipples, thrusting into her again. She held on to his shoulders and cried out.

"But above all else, I want to touch the heated place between your legs," he said as he reached between them and grazed her wet pussy lips with his fingers. He then pinched her clit and held her down on his dick as he thrust up into her hard, over and over.

"O-oh-fu-uck-Ste-e-fan," Elena moaned as Stefan bounced her up and down on his cock. He held her hips tightly with one arm, groaning in pleasure and grinding into her relentlessly.

"Do-on't-sto-op," Elena whined in between thrusts. Stefan's mouth fell open as he watched her ride him.

"You better fucking cum, Elena," Stefan ordered, and she did, riding wildly and singing Stefan's name as she hit her peak. She writhed above him and he watched her enjoy the orgasm he'd delivered to her.

"Mmm Stefan," she groaned as she calmed down, "I love it when you boss me around."

"I know," he smirked and kissed her. "Now turn around and lay back against me."

His voice was more tender then when in the heat of passion, but Elena still enjoyed the demanding side of Stefan and did as she was told. She laid her back against his chest and he kissed her temple sweetly. She settled in and closed her eyes, feeling tired and content.

Stefan grabbed Elena's ankles and spread her legs wide. He'd always appreciated how flexible she was.

She gasped, shocked and extremely turned on by this motion. When had Stefan gotten so bold? She loved it.

Damon crawled onto the bed and looked her up and down. She blushed at how exposed she was, feeling silly since both these men had done nothing but fuck her for days. They'd seen everything by now.

Damon ran his finger up her slit gently and she felt herself begin to pulse in anticipation. He locked his eyes on hers and she began to pant.

"I love how desperate you are to be touched," Damon cooed, every word he said coming out raspy and ever so sexy. Elena whimpered, silently pleading with Damon to touch her again.

"How bad do you want it?" Damon asked, ghosting his fingers over her bundle of nerves and she squirmed.

"So bad," she whispered, closing her eyes.

Damon slapped Elena's pussy hard with his fingers.

"Oh FUCK," Elena yelled sharply, bucking her hips hard. Stefan held her open and she tried raising her hips again, needing friction against her wet core. "Fuck me now please god," she groaned.

Damon smiled. "Keep begging, and maybe I will." He slapped her pussy again, and she writhed, screaming and whining. She knew she should be ashamed of how much she enjoyed this but could hardly think straight as Damon began tapping her bundle of nervous with the tips of his fingers.

"Ah ah ah, ughh ughh ugh Damon please oh my god oh fuck," she cried with every tap and Damon increased his speed, slapping her pussy over and over. She tried to close her legs, needing to be on him releasing all the tension he was building within her. Stefan held her down, enjoying watching her hump the air and squirm.

Damon didn't let up as he dipped his dick into her dripping hole. She drove up to meet him and he grabbed onto her hips. Stefan pulled her legs further back and Damon held her hips up in mid-air, pulling her back and forth on his dick. Stefan let go of her ankles and she wrapped her legs around Damon, still lying against Stefan. Damon let her buck her hips up to his cock, then dug his fingers in and drove into her.

Elena groaned, arching her back, her hard nipples raised high in the air. Stefan brought his legs up and balanced her on his knees as Damon grabbed her thighs to hold her in place. Elena let her head fall back, coming face to face with Stefan, staring at him upside down. She hissed as Stefan twisted her nipples between his fingers.

"Oooooo yes," she whispered and Stefan brought his lips to hers, searing her in a kiss. He pulled on her nipples and Damon bucked into her again. Stefan swallowed her sobs as she came, drenching Damon's cock. Damon swiveled his hips ever so slightly, then thrust into her once more and she came again.

"Ohhhhh gooooood," she moaned loudly. Her world clouded a bit and she felt light-headed as every nerve in her body sizzled.

Elena had hardly come down from her most recent orgasm, but knew the brothers weren't done with her. Damon pulled out of her gently and laid her down on the bed. Stefan moved out from under her, replacing his body with a pillow. Elena groaned, trying to calm down, still reeling. She felt Damon run his fingers up her leg.

Before they could take her body over again, Elena rolled over, finding Stefan standing at the edge of the bed. She reached quickly and grabbed his cock. He let out a strangled cry at the unexpected contact.

"Elena," he growled, pressing his hands into the bed as Elena stroked him.

"Let me make you feel good," Elena said, getting onto her knees. She leaned down and licked Stefan's cock from the base to the tip.

"Ooooooh shit," Stefan said, closing his eyes.

"Mm Stefan, I love your big dick," Elena moaned, swirling her tongue over the tip. She pumped him again and he moaned out.

"Elena, Elena oh god, please," Stefan begged.

Elena continued to stroke him up and down very slowly. She knew she was torturing him but the sounds that he made were turning her on so much. She turned to Damon as she continued to rub Stefan.

"Damon," she groaned, noticing he had his hand wrapped around his own cock. "Damon, please fuck me in the ass."

"Oh god, with pleasure," Damon said, and he got on the bed, positioning himself behind her.

Damon settled her ass onto his dick and pumped into her. Elena road against him harder and harder, whining with every pump.

"Stefan, get under me," Elena demanded. "Please Stefan, fuck my wet pussy, I need you."

"Abso-fucking-lutely," Stefan said, sliding underneath her. He grabbed her thighs and drove up into her.

"Oh my gooooood," Elena moaned loudly as the brothers penetrated both of her holes. "Fuck me, oh god, fuck me hard boys, oh my god," she cried as Damon slapped her ass and Stefan bucked up into her.

Damon wrapped his arms around Elena's torso, holding her to him as he bucked his hips into her ass. Stefan held onto her thighs and pressed his thumb against her clit.

"Ughn, Ughn, Ughn, yes, yes please give it to me, give it to me good," Elena cried, only making both brothers fuck her harder.

Damon grabbed Elena's breasts, squeezing them. He leaned into her ear, his hot breath driving her mad.

"God I love fucking you Elena. I love your tits and your tight holes. Shit, I'm going to cum, I'm going to cum in your ass," Damon moaned.

"Do it," Elena cried, and she fell forward as he released her torso and pounded into her toward his release.

Stefan grabbed the back of her neck and held her head to his as he pumped up into her.

"Shit, Elena, your pussy is so wet. I love that you're this wet for my dick. Fuck, your dripping core is going to make me cum."

"Cum for me," Elena gritted out, feeling herself barreling closer to the edge.

All three lovers cried out as they reached their release. Elena had never felt anything like it before and cried each brother's name, begging them not to stop. She sobbed her appreciation, barely hearing each brother whispering their love for her.

Each brother released their grip on Elena, and they all fell onto the bed, breathing heavily.

"We're going to have to leave this house at some point," Elena panted.

Damon laughed.

Stefan got up, grabbing Elena by the hand.

"True, but that point hasn't come yet. So, let's continue to enjoy the freedom while it lasts. Shower?"

Elena giggled as she let Stefan lead her to the bathroom, a laughing Damon following close behind.

****Third and final chapter of this story. Hopefully more new stories to come soon!****


End file.
